gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rflynn
Hi by CarlosIXA Hi from Vegito SS3 RE: Help Me. Re: Page Formatting When making your new MS page in future, please refer to the previous articles you have created, and were corrected by the members of the wikia. The format you should be using is more or less in there. We cannot keep fixing your mistakes for you. If you require help, just ask. ~ Azkaiel 06:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Use the edit function and check the previous articles that you have posted. the template is there. It is the very first line of code you see ~ Azkaiel 00:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hey dude can i join your Gundam Fight?Vegito SS3 08:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Round 1: Heya Rflynn. fyi: The Gundam Fanon Chat Fight tournament has officially begun today, so click here to see who your first round opponent is, then get on chat ASAP whenever you see that your opponent's on chat. Spiceracksargent001 23:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello My name is DJ Grimm XL. I just recently joined the Wikia, and did not know about the tournament. I noticed that you are in it, but have not been on in a while... please. I am asking that if you choose to not want to fight in it, that you drop out, that way I can fight in it. Think about it... DJ Grimm XL 00:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) hey let get are tournment figth done Shrshot 00:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) shrshot RE: If you get on at 7pm tonight, we can do this! Otherwise, just schedule something tomorrow. Now for some smack talk... be prepared. I already have chosen my Mobile Suit... my ever-so-powerful Titan III is going to be your opponent. I've also been brushing up on RP... so you may want to think of some new things. DJ Grimm XL 22:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Today we have to battle! Yesterday you jumped off, and 10 minutes later CarlosIXA was on. We have to battle today, otherwise we will be kicked from the tournament... DJ Grimm XL 15:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You're still not on. I'm just gonna re-sign... cause at thir rate, we both are out of the tournament. DJ Grimm XL 01:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) You left... You left the chat. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 02:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ya left again.... "...And my journey is coming to an end" 02:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Im starting to think my computer no longer capable of chat. Rflynn 02:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Let's Contribute I'm up for a Gundam Fight anytime. Also, sorry about having to drop out of the fight before it begun yesterday, like I said, my big bro made me shut down Firefox until my next break period. I'm willing to make up for that anytime so long as it's hopefully before or after Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I have a band concert Thursday and a Robotics Competition to be at both Friday and Saturday. Spiceracksargent001 23:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: What is an Observer? RE:Talk: AMPY-0001 Kaze Wa Mirai Ni Fuka But the image is not the one you uploaded. The image is called File:Working Title.jpg Hell and Heaven!! 03:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) this is what i meant by "to the talk page!" Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - YouTube Kaworu Nagisa and Akise Aru forever! 01:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Mark 50 If you don't show up on Chantango in the next 3 hours, i'm revoking your participation in the Mark 50. Ransac16 23:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC)